


Small Fire

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fire, Geoff is best dad, I Tried, Jack is there but unnamed, This is probually the shortest thing i ever wrote, cause who do you think is flying the rescue copter, gimme that gold star, prompt, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire is something that must be contained</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Fire

**Author's Note:**

> this was on a whim.Because Geoff and Lindsay have a great dynamic.
> 
> Dialogue Prompt:" Small fire!I said to start a small fire!This is not small!"

“Lindsay?‘

 

“Yes Geoff?”

 

“You know I think of you like my daughter,right?”

 

“Yes...?”

 

He sighed and pressed his tattooed fingers together before stating“I said a  _ small _ fire”

 

“You did”

 

“Well,this...this is not a  _ small  _ fire”

 

“It could be worse”

 

“Worse.You mean there’s something worse THAN A WAREHOUSE FIRE TRAPPING US ON THE ROOF?”his tone was sarcastic and the question rhetorical,but she laughed awkwardly and answered,

 

“Yeah,there is.They wouldn’t come for us”

 

The sound of propellers over them grew louder and a rope ladder dropped between them.

 

“Up and at ‘em,you two!Looks like the place is starting to collapse!”Michael's voice rang out and made them both smile.

 

“I guess that would be much worse”Geoff agreed as they both began to climb,one after another,to safety.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that i made the Joneses' stories involve fire.But hey,it works.
> 
> I fucking love those two.I mean,they're just so beautiful and pure and Lindsay loves cats.
> 
> #relationshipgoals lol


End file.
